Soul Eater, Welcome to DWMA HIGH
by GlassCloud
Summary: The academy is rebuilt, but now is part Highschool. How will everyones life change when they meet a new student, have to adapt to highschool life, while simultaneously keeping up with social, and love? Well read and find out cause this is showing you only so much! SoulxMakaxTsubaki BlackstarxLizxDTKxPatty
1. Chapter 1

**HEY well I love Soul Eater, and I love writing so here is my contribution to the Soul Eater fanfiction community. Like my other stories this is going to be like a romance and comedy, but with ACTION so with me ending my little talk please read and enjoy.**

_** A sound mind...comes with a sound soul...and a sound body**_

Maka~

It's been about 2 years since the battle with the Kishin Asura. Since the school was partially destroyed in the process we had to rebuild. But during our time of reconstruction, Soul suggested making the school part High School. Elementary classes at the bottom and High School classes at the top. It was a lot of work to do, but we did it. Me, Soul, Black Star, Kid, Patty and Liz made this High School.

Everyone wanted to have some kind of "cool" name for it, but we couldn't think of anything. Some suggestions were "Academy of Cool" or "Black Stars, special Academy" and other ridiculous things of the sort, but we decided to just leave it at "DWMA High School, or Death, Weapon Meister Academy, High School."

Now I am going in as a freshmen with all the other meisters and weapons who were with me before we built DWMA High. Let's just see how it goes...

Soul~

Ever since we fought Asura back then, everyone is different. Even Black Star, he isn't his usual cocky self anymore. I guess that's part of growing up. But I guess I am still me. Never have I thought I changed. But I guess that is something you won't ever know. I'm a freshman now, but that isn't anything new really. We re-built the academy and now it is part High School, and I am going to that High School. With Maka, and all my other friends.

Just hope there isn't drama, like they show in all those weird, boring soap operas. But I wonder how this year will go, but might as well go to bed, tomorrow is going to be a long one, first day of school, such a drag.

**The Next Day~**

Maka~

I woke up an hour earlier than I use to. Now I need to get up at 6. Damn that Death the Kid, making the arrival so early. But no use in complaining.

I walked up to my dresser and grabbed my new school uniform. Yeah we have to wear uniforms, but it isn't that bad, uniform days are only on mondays, wednesdays, and that's it. Nothing else.

I walked over to my bathroom, and began to undress. But something seemed a little different this morning. My chest felt a little heavier and well, different. Then I looked in the mirror. What I saw shocked me and filled me up with joy.

Staring into the reflection of myself, I saw my breast. They were grown, and well nice! I know this is kind of ridiculous to be freaking out over, but when Soul sees me he will flip! Hm, I basically said I can't wait for Soul to see me. Why? Eh, probably a mind slip, I need to get ready.

Soul~

Uhg, I hating having to wake up so early. But I guess it is needed.

I began to drag myself out of my bed and get clothes from my dresser. I hate how we need to wear uniforms. Out of everything we could have had, we needed uniforms. God I hate the things Lord Death says sometimes.

My feet dragged me across the room, and my hand opened the door. I trudged to the bathroom, but seems like Maka beat me to it.

"Hey Maka, you almost done in there?" I asked hearing the shower water.

"Yeah, just give me a second." She called out through the door.

"Alright just get me when you're done, I am going to start up breakfast." I told her walking to the kitchen with my clothes with me, but I got no response back.

Opening the fridge, I looked for something to make. I feel like I violated the fridge, cause I went and checked everything inside it. But there was nothing special, so I just did the usual bacon, ham and eggs with some tea, and orange juice.

I filled our tea pot with the tea leaves, and water, set the burner on high and laid set the tea pot down. I took out our little electrical skillet and began to cook the eggs and ham. After those were cooking, I took out two metal trays, oiled them up, and set placed bacon on them. I preheated the oven to 350, and soon, the bacon trays were going in.

It was about 20 minutes before the food was done, and Maka walked out. When I saw he, I nearly flew across the room. What happened to her tits? They are like big!

"Hey, Maka!" I greeted her, smiling like a total idiot.

"Morning Soul, is breakfast ready?"

"Y-yeah, the ti- I mean bacon is about ready."

"Okay, I'll take it out in a minute." Maka responded drying her hair.

"Yeah, i'm going to fondle- I mean take a show can you make me a plate?" Soul asked.

"Sure."

When Soul got in the shower he sat down and spoke to himself.

"Today is going to be a long day...

Maka~

He liked them!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Okay for those who are reading thank you for reading the first chapter, and I hope this chapter gives you as much satisfaction as the first chapter. So like always, please read, enjoy and have a nice day.**

**_A sound soul comes with a sound mind, and a sound_**_ body..._

Soul~

Walking to school was a lot harder than I thought. Not only was I not aware of what was going on around me cause of Makas' gigantic tatas, our school uniforms are white so when when a car drove over a puddle and splashed us, I was able to see Makas rack, and she was no bra-ing it today, so I was set flying. And that is totally not cool. Man, if only Maka wasn't so huge now, I mean she was hot before, but now she is going to have to shop with Tsubaki, or Blair so she can get a bra. Because I don't think I will be able to last this much torture any longer.

Maka~

Walking to the academy was kind of annoying. I mean Soul was starring the whole time! I don't really mind it, but still. And since none of my bras fit me anymore, I had to go without one. So the walk was very uncomfortable. And I don't even want to talk about the car that splashed us. But it was fun to see Soul nose bleed because of me.

Soul~

Finding our classes was hard. Even though me and a bunch of other students built this place, we had no part in the classes, or the room numbers. Just the structure. But I was glad to find out me and Maka didn't have many classes together. Because if I can barely focus on walking cause of her I don't think that I will be able to focus when I am sitting next to, two amazing sized breast.

Now that I think about it, Tsubaki is pretty hot too, I wonder if Black Star has tried for her yet? I don't know, but Kid is lucky, two ladies at once! Man I am jealous.

Black Star~

"WOOHOO TSUBAKI WAKE UP LETS GO!" I yelled running up to my weapons door.

"Ho-hold up I still need to shower!" She yelled back to me.

"The great BLACK STAR waits for no ONE!" I yelled, because , knowing me I am too good to be wasting time on someone, waiting. Why should I the great BLACK STAR, have to wait?

But since today I was feeling nice, I decided to wait an extra five minutes to let Tsubaki shower. But after six minutes, I knew she was taking too long, taking my kindness for granted. So I did what any other great assassin would do. I would get her out of that shower with my own hands.

"Tsubaki, time to leave!" I yelled, kicking the door open, and like I suspected, she was still in the I guess she didn't here me so I did my last resort.

Walking towards the shower curtain, I pulled it open, revealing a wet Tubaki.

"Tsubaki!" I yelled smiling.

"B-B-Black Star." She told me, but she first looked surprised but then something black was surrounding her.

"Ye-'"

"GET OUT YOU SICK PERVERT LEAVE NOW NOW NOW!" She yelled and punched me in the gut, that sent me flying into the hallway.

I wonder what got her all mad?

Tsubaki~

Stupid Black Star...

**Okay I am leaving you guys off here, so wait for the next chapter people!**


End file.
